Souma's Day
by DAIrinchan
Summary: Before she joined Ashura and Yasha, Souma's life was very peaceful.


**Disclaimer:** _RG Veda_ still not mine. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Souma's day begins early each morning. She wakes up before dawn for weapons practice, but is reluctant to leave the comfort of her nice warm bed. She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to pretend that she can laze about all day if she wants to, that she doesn't need to train with her Twin Moon Leaves, that she can live happily ever after in the moving castle with the love of her life.<p>

Finally she steels herself and starts to sit up, only to find that Kendappa-ou is clinging to her in her sleep. The harpist murmurs something Souma can't quite make out.

She has no choice, Souma realizes, and lies back down. She wouldn't want to wake the smaller woman, after all. She relaxes again and drapes an arm over her lover. She likes these still, quiet moments where she doesn't have to do anything, where she can just watch Kendappa sleep and listen to her breathe.

Eventually, though, it must end. By the time dawn's first light touches the sky, Souma desperately needs to pee. Carefully she extricates herself, trying not to disturb Kendappa too much. Her lady sighs and snuggles deeper under the covers. Souma smiles down at her and goes to take care of business.

Once she's finally able to start training, time goes much faster. She stretches and runs a few laps around the courtyard before setting up her targets. These are vaguely human-shaped, human-sized lumps of wood, leather, and sawdust padding. Souma, in all her lack of artistic talent, had drawn what a generous person might call a face on each one. Each face has three eyes and clumsy, lopsided features.

When Souma had first drawn them, Kendappa declared them "cute" and embellished each one with bright colors. Unfortunately, her drawing ability isn't much better than Souma's, but everyone in the castle agrees that they are definitely "cute."

Since Souma trains with them regularly, her practice dummies have seen better days. Nevertheless, they continue to provide brave, loyal service as she dashes around and flings her twin sickles at them.

"They should be crying," a guard jokes, and Souma smiles and nods at him.

She spends some time sparring hand-to-hand as well. Her training session ends when she grows too hungry to continue. She's breathing hard and covered in sweat, and her muscles burn, but she's happy.

She towels off and goes down to the kitchen to see about breakfast. The cook has prepared a tray of fruit, bread, and eggs for two. With a word of thanks, Souma takes the tray and returns to the room she shares with Kendappa.

The ruler of the moving castle is still in bed, but she sits up at the sound of Souma's approach. "Good morning," she says. Her voice doesn't sound sleepy at all.

Souma sets the tray on the bedside table. "Good morning, my lady," she replies, leaning in for a kiss.

Kendappa returns the kiss, then hits her lover over the head with a pillow. "It's too early for formality!" she admonishes.

Souma can't help but laugh. "It's not so early," she tells her. "You've just been sleeping so long."

"I'm awake now," Kendappa says, a mischievous light sparkling in her eyes.

"You are," Souma agrees.

On days when Kendappa-ou hasn't been summoned to Zenmi Castle, she uses the mornings to attend to the affairs of the Kendappa clan. She sends Souma off on some errand during this time, because she says she distracts her. If Souma's nearby, Kendappa will be thinking of an entirely different sort of affair.

Even now, Souma still blushes to think of the type of affairs Kendappa is referring to. Once she's brought it up, Souma has trouble concentrating too. But she also works for Kisshouten, so she doesn't have too much trouble leaving Kendappa to her duties.

She returns to Gandarahja in the afternoon. Kendappa will be done working by then, so the two women have lunch together. It's especially nice to sit out on the terrace and watch the world go by beneath them.

Souma likes to spend the time after their meal to sit quietly and just listen to Kendappa play. Kendappa is sometimes able to convince Souma to dance for her, but the warrior woman is generally too shy to do it. If Kendappa was at Zenmi Castle recently, she uses the time to tell Souma funny stories about things that happened there.

Neither of them mentions Taishakuten.

In the evening, the two women take a bath together. The bath is a lovely, waist-deep marble pool set into the floor. That is, it's waist-deep for Kendappa, which makes it less to Souma.

Kendappa is always first to shed her robes. She steps into the bath with a sigh and settles on a ledge that runs around the edge at a perfect height for sitting. Kendappa somehow manages to recline, leaving only her nose, eyes, and forehead above the surface of the warm water. Her black hair floats around her like a shadow.

Souma follows, and as she draws near, Kendappa turns, long strands swirling around her body. "Comb my hair for me?" she invites. Souma is only too happy to comply.

Souma is always amazed by Kendappa's hair. It's so long, and yet it always behaves itself. If Souma lets her own hair grow past her shoulders, it becomes completely impossible.

She spends longer than necessary running the comb through Kendappa's hair. The tangles are easy to work out, but Souma enjoys the feel of wet silk in her fingers.

Kendappa likes the sensation too, but after a while she grows impatient. She makes a half-turn and splashes her warrior friend before the other woman has a chance to guard.

"Kendappa!" she cries, laughing. She never remembers to be formal when they're both naked.

"Are you going to do something about it?" her lover challenges with a sparkle in her eye. Souma responds with a splash of her own, one that means business. She sends more water in Kendappa's direction.

It quickly becomes and all-out war, ending when one or the other throws her arms around her lover and dunks her completely. At that point, the victim will wrap her arms and legs around the victor, pulls her close, and kisses her hard and long. Things escalate from there.

Eventually Souma remembers that they're there to wash, and convinces Kendappa that the act will be more fun in bed when they're both clean. The two women quickly scrub themselves and get out.

Kendappa's hair holds water, so Souma's services are required again. She carefully dries it and combs it out again, sparing only a quick rub with a towel for her own head. Kendappa laughs at the state of Souma's hair, and takes a few minutes to finger-comb it. They garb themselves in loose shifts that only last for the brief walk back to the bedroom they share.

The next hour or two are the most energetic and active of the day. The two wear each other out and fall asleep tangled in each other's arms. Their rest is as peaceful as the day preceding it, although Souma has been known to kick.

Everything becomes still until the morning, when it all begins again.


End file.
